powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Musical Attacks
The ability to release/use music for various attacks. Sub-power of Music Manipulation. Variation of Art Attacks and Sound Attacks. Also Called *Music Attacks *Song Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use music to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Music Bolts:' Project music that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Music Blasts:' Release blasts of music in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release music blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of music. *'Music Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of music. *'Music Blast:' Release music over a specific target area. *'Music Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of music. *'Music Bullets:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Music Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with music. *'Music Pillar Projection:' Project music pillars. *'Music Spike Projection:' Project music spikes. *'Musical Animation:' Project musical notes to attack. *'Omnidirectional Music Waves:' Send out a wave of music in all directions. *'Razor Wind:' Use music to slice enemies. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of music that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release music blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sonic Boom Generation': Create sonic booms. *'Sonic Breath:' Discharge music blasts from mouth. *'Sonic Combustion:' Create bombs/explosions of music. *'Sonic Scream:' Emit music of a high amplitude from one's mouth. *'Sonic Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of music. *'Sonic Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of music that repels everything. *'Sound Beam Emission:' Release beams of a music. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release music blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of music. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of music to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Art Attacks *Force-Field Generation *Music Magic *Music Manipulation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Sonokinetic Combat *Sonokinetic Constructs *Sound Attacks *Sound Manipulation *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of element to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. Known Users Known Objects *Silver Box (Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution) Gallery Bard-Sing-War.jpg|Cacofonix (Asterix) singing is so unbearable that he can make human and predator run for their lives, cause fearless people to know the meaning of fear and starts rain/thunderstorms even indoors. Gian_singing.gif|Gian's (Doraemon) singing voice is so horrible, it can be used as a effective weapon as not even supernatural beings like mermaid or monsters in general can handle his horrible voice. He once ruptured the eardrum of 7000 people in the singing contest. Nymph_Singing.jpg|Nymph's (Heavens Lost Property) singing is so terrible that not only did destroy everyone in the concerts eardrums and destroyed all language barriers but... Denting_The_Sun.jpg|...it also managed to damage the moon and dent the Sun. Pichi_pichi_pitch_pure.png|The Mermaid Princesses (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) all sing different songs as attacks. Rainbooms_complete_lineup_EG2.png|The Rainbooms (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) Brook One Piece king.jpg|Brook (One Piece) makes heavy use of his musical skills in combat. SpongeBob Goofy Goober Rock.jpg|SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) can conjure blue energy blast to destroy an object by singing and playing the Goofy Goober Rock. ScoobyKiss-ST-05.jpg|KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Music-Based Abilitles Category:Sound Powers Category:Common Powers